


Just Want to See Your Smile

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Qrow just wants to help his sad boyfriend be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: When a bad day hits, on a whim, Qrow decides to pick up a gift for Taiyang.Written for RWBYMLMWeek - Theme originally was for Day 4 Birthday but ended up going for Day 6 Silence





	Just Want to See Your Smile

“Thank you, come again!”

Qrow accepted the paper bag from the cashier, throwing it over his shoulder as he walked out of the grocery store. He shoved his free hand in his pocket as he headed down the road, weaving around other shoppers. The streets had a bit more bustle to them now that it was past 5PM, people going to and from stores or filling the sidewalks, though the little island of Patch never did compare to the congestion of the more populated Vale or, on his few unfortunate excursions there, Atlas. Still, he tried to avoid the busy hours as much as possible, and not entirely because of his wild-card semblance (though it made for a good excuse). He wasn’t exactly sure what it said about his personality that the only time he ever felt comfortable in a crowd was back in his Beacon days when he was getting shit-faced drunk in the middle of it all; nor did he particularly feel like analyzing his messed-up personality quirks even if he did wonder how Summer and Tai always made it look so _easy_ to just talk with complete strangers like being friendly was the most natural thing in the world.

(At least, they _used_ to make it look easy).

“Professor Branwen!”

He looked around for the source of the shout, soon recognizing one of his more talented students from his advanced combat classes. The short brunette was waving him over with an excited grin. Sitting on the ground beside him was a large cardboard box. Qrow glanced about before crossing the street, saying, “Hey spikes, whatcha up to?”

“Take a look!” His student, whose name was actually Reggie Rhinestone but Qrow had given him the nickname because his hair was just impossibly ridiculous, pulled up the flap on the box to reveal a gaggle of puppies nestled within. They were fat, stubby-legged little things with barely any tails to speak of and heads that were three-fourth’s ear, though they’d grow into them eventually. “Our dog Misty had them a few weeks ago.”

With the light now shining on them, the bundle of pups seemed to come to life, yipping excitedly and clambering over each other to get to Qrow’s hand when he lowered it towards the top of the box. He smiled a bit when one of them managed to lick his fingertips. “What are you doing with them out here?”

The teenager deflated a bit. “Mom says we can’t keep them so she told me to find homes for them all. But I want to make sure whoever adopts them is going to take care of them.” The smile he sent his way was probably supposed to be cunning, but Qrow saw the question coming a mile away. “You want one? They’re free.”

“Kid, you do happen to remember I almost blew off the roof of the auditorium when I was doing the dust lecture last week, right? Responsible isn’t exactly my thing.”

That didn’t seem to deter Reggie any, his eyes growing wide and hopeful. “Ah, come on!” He picked up a puppy, one with cinnamon coloring and spots on its nose, and lifted it towards him. “How can you deny this face?”

For a moment, déjà vu hit him like a speeding train, and he had to blink away the double vision of a different teenager altogether, this one a few years older and all sunny-bright hair and wide smiles. He shook off the feeling, the lingering nostalgia settling like a strange itch on his skin. “Well,” He tapped the pup’s nose. “I can deny this one.” He looked back down at the box, catching the one that had licked him around its middle and hefting it up. Gray eyes stared back, tongue lolling out. “But maybe not this one.”

“Really?!” His student said. He could have been a dog himself with how excited he was.

“Sure, why not. My nieces’ll love him.”

“Awesome! Now I just got to find homes for these three.”

“Good luck.” Qrow said, and that was some kind of ironic coming from him. He tucked the wiggling animal against his chest, certain his arm was going to be covered in slobber within minutes. “I better be getting home.”

“Thanks so much!” Reggie waved to him. “Bye professor!”

“See ya ‘round spikes.” He called back, starting down the road once again.

* * *

It had been way back in his first year of Beacon, when Team STRQ was still new and finding their footing with one another, that Qrow had agreed to go to town with Tai. What had possibly convinced him to hang out with the teammate that, at the time, he had liked the least in an environment he absolutely loathed, he couldn’t honestly say. He just remembered it happening and only because of one specific moment.

They had been walking through the less crowded part of downtown, Qrow trudging along the sidewalk and mostly ignoring whatever the blond was chattering nonstop about as he looked around for a place to eat. He had tuned him out so much, he didn’t notice that the other had drawn up short until a strong hand was gripping the back of his collar, nearly choking him to death. “Hey! What are you-”

“We need to go there, now!” His teammate said, pointing at a shop directly across from them.

He glanced at the sign that said _Paws and Claws_ , and deadpanned, “You gotta be kidding me.”

But Tai had already crossed the street, calling over his shoulder, “Come on, hurry up!” Before slipping inside. Begrudgingly, Qrow followed.

The moment he entered the pet store, the smell of pine wood shavings and an overabundance of cleaning product made his nose wrinkle. He disregarded the faunus – because _of course_ it was a faunus – when she greeted him from her register, and headed further into the store. As he searched out the aisles for the wayward blond, the ever-present twittering of birds and turning hamster wheels followed him, furthering his annoyance at the whole situation.

He had just wanted some lunch, damn it all.

It was as he reached the pet food section that he heard Tai’s laughter, just as loud and boisterous as he could oftentimes be and followed it to the back of the store. The sight of the nearly-adult huntsman laying in the middle of a low-fenced pen and being smothered by no less than eight tiny dogs was without a doubt one of the most bizarre sights Qrow had ever witnessed.

“What in all of remnant are you doing?” He asked as he approached, peering down at him.

Tai grinned up at him, letting one spotted dog nibble at his fingers while he scratched behind the ears of another, fluffier breed. “What does it look like?”

He arched an eyebrow. “Like you’ve lost your mind.”

There was a snort, eyes rolling; though, his exasperation didn’t work so well when he started to snicker as one of the pups nosed at his side. Tai reached out to capture it, picking it up and placing it on his chest. “Aren’t you just the cutest? Yes, you are!” He cooed at it.

Okay this was getting a little creepy. “Seriously buddy, have you been sniffing dust?”

“Dude, they’re _puppies_. How can you not be excited about this?”

Qrow hesitated, his eventual response stunted, “Pets weren’t really a thing where I grew up.”

“Wait, seriously? Then get in here! You’ve been missing out.”

“I’m,” He started, watching a beagle growl and pull on the laces of Tai’s shoe, “Good, really.”

“Come on Qrow!” He sat up, lifting a dog in either hand and held one towards him. “How can you deny this face?”

He knew he probably meant the dog’s, which was nearly three-fourth’s ears, but it was his teammate’s, blue eyes practically gleaming with enthusiasm and smile wider then he’d ever seen, that lowered his defenses. Despite the fact Tai was generally an upbeat guy overall, Qrow had never seen him quite on this level of nirvana before. He knew if he continued to be, as Summer put it, a ‘grouchy goose’, he was likely going to ruin the other’s mood. While he couldn’t say why the idea bothered him so much when he’d be the first to proclaim himself as the uncaring jackass most people pointed him out to be, the fact was it did.

And so, he found himself reaching out, gathering the puppy in his hands and pulling it up to eye level. It gave little huffing whines as it wiggled its tiny paws, straining its little body towards him.

“Ah, he likes you!”

“It’s a dog. Pretty sure it likes everyo-” Qrow quieted abruptly when the pup managed to wiggle free enough to lick him on the nose. He stared at it like it had just done the most unforgivably adorable thing in the world.

Tai, watching the entire thing, broke out into bright laughter.

* * *

About two miles out of town the semi-worn forest trail opened up to large fields of grass, speckled with maple trees, and revealing the two-story cabin with its blooming sunflowers adorning the front. Drawn in by their laughter, Qrow spotted the girls playing in the dirt area they often used for their training grounds, though today it seemed more of an excuse to test their semblances out as Ruby zipped to and fro while Yang tried to catch her in an oversized fishing net (Where had she even found it? Why did they even _own_ it?).

“I’m not even going to ask.” He said as he stopped short of entering the dirt, catching their attention.

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby nearly rammed into him when she came flying over, scattering disintegrating red petals everywhere. “You’re home!”

“You say it like I don’t come home every day pipsqueak.” He teased, reaching down to ruffle her hair. “Where’s Tai?”

“Dad’s having a bad day.” It was Yang who told him, balancing the net on her shoulder as she walked over.

“Yeah.” He said solemnly. “I know.”

Ruby looked at her toes, kicking at the dirt. “He’s sleeping on the couch.”

_That_ made Qrow’s stomach knot a bit. “Don’t worry kiddo. I think I got just the thing for him.” He said in a confidant tone he definitely did not feel. He knelt down, setting the bag on the ground and reaching in, plucking out the squirming bundle he had let cuddle between the bread and cheese. The moment the animal was in view, he was predictably gifted with twin shrieks as they reached out to pet the puppy.

“We get to keep it?!” Ruby was practically jittering in excitement, undoubtedly moments away from losing control of her semblance. Knowing the dog probably didn’t need the whiplash, he made sure to place it into her older sister’s hands.

“Well, I think he’d make a good addition to the family, don’t you?”

Yang was laughing as her hand got attacked by excited doggy kisses. “Do you really think dad’ll let us though?”

He got to his feet. “Don’t worry, I’ve got that planned out. We just need to be a quiet for a minute.”

His plan was entirely improvised, of course, as he guided the girls through the back door which opened up to the kitchen. He peered into the living room, seeing his partner was sprawled on his back along the couch, fast asleep as promised and snoring softly. For anyone else in the entire world, it probably would mean nothing, might even seem endearing; but for Qrow, he knew it was the onset of one of Tai’s spiraling spells.

He had started to notice the signs earlier in the week, a combination of lost appetite and restless sleeping that sometimes implied nothing but always put him on guard. Then it was other, smaller things – procrastination on chores, forgetting to grade an entire classes’ worth of essays, being a bit more sharp-tempered lately. All things that could be explained or excused off as just coincidental. But today had been his first real red flag when Tai skipped lunch with him entirely and Qrow had found him sitting at his desk in his empty classroom, head burrowed in his arms as he cried. He’d sat with him the entire lunch hour, filling the air with quiet, nonsensical talk but not pushing him to talk back, even once he had calmed down.

While he wanted to know, especially when Tai had been doing _so well_ for so long, he didn’t ask why or what caused the onset. He had learned to accept that sometimes there just wasn’t an answer and all he could do was bear through it until the other bounced back.

It was why he offered to get the groceries, knowing that the small chore would feel like an incredible weight to his friend right now and was hoping to prevent it from pushing him down any more. It seemed something else had though, because napping on the couch always equated to a _really_ bad day and while they weren’t the worst Qrow’d ever had to deal with – those, thank the Gods, seemed to be past them – they still tended to be the most crushing for him mentally since it tended to lead into Tai acting more like a lifeless ragdoll then a human being.

He’d come back to himself eventually; he always did.

It was just a matter of when.

It was lack of knowing that last bit that really scared him.

Qrow motioned to his niece, taking the dog as it was handed back over to him. He looked at him and murmured, “Alright you, work some of that puppy magic, alright?”

His guarantee was just a curiously tilted head and lolling tongue. He supposed that was the best he was going to get.

He tiptoed into the room, moving slowly as it was surprisingly hard to sneak up on the former Huntsman. His semblance and aura were very touchy, so he tended to stir easily when he realized something was approaching. When it came to being out on the field where Grimm could approach at any moment it was incomparably useful; not quite so great when sharing a living space though. But, having lived with him as long as he had, Qrow had the technique down to an art as he inched forward, watching him carefully and pausing any time the muscles in his face seemed to twitch.

Finally, he was able to gently lower the puppy onto Tai’s chest. Qrow sat down on the coffee table and watched as the corgi’s whole body seemed to shake with its wagging tail, taking a few wobbly steps forward to sniff at the man’s chin. He held back a laugh at the way Tai’s expression twisted a bit, softly grumbling sleepy nonsense, “Whaz oo dune?” as he turned his face away. The girls were not quite as successful, muffled giggles coming from the doorway.

When the puppy started to ravish him in kisses, blue eyes finally fluttered open and his eyebrows twisted together in confusion as he looked down. Then yelped, sitting up, and it was probably only his fatherly instincts that had him quickly reaching up to catch the pup before it could actually fall anywhere, cradling it in his hands. “What...?”

As the girls lost it behind him, pulling Tai’s attention his way, Qrow held up his hands and said, “Surprise!”

The look of total, unabashed bewilderment was worth it, the blond gaping like a fish and only becoming further lost when Ruby was at his side, red petals exploding everywhere. “Can we keep him? _Can we?!_ ”

“Wha-huh?! Wait-”

“Come on dad, please!”

“But I don’t even know where- ack!” The corgi was shoving his face into Tai’s, licking his cheek. He laughed softly, petting the puppy on the head. “Where did he come from?”

“Uncle Qrow brought him home.” Yang said as she hopped up on the table beside him, trying to hide her own eagerness by mimicking her uncle’s casual stance.

Qrow shifted uneasily when the man stared at him, spluttering incredulously, “ _You_ did? But why?”

“It’s, yanno, a birthday gift.”

The singly-arched eyebrow told him Tai wasn’t buying even an inch of that story. “Qrow, you don’t even know when my birthday is.”

“What? Of course I do!” He lied.

“Oh yeah?” He challenged right back, “Alright, when is it?”

Shit. “Uh, it’s uh. Um, J-July-”

“August.” Ruby tried to whisper but her voice was too loud.

“August!” He echoed triumphantly. “Twenty, er first?”

“Fifth.” Yang chimed in.

“Fifth! August twenty-fifth!” He nodded as if he had known all along.

Tai snorted, unable to help the grin as he let the pup settle in his lap, petting him idly. “So you got me a birthday gift in October because…?”

He thumbed the side of his jaw. “Just getting ahead for next year.”

Despite anything that happened before and anything that would happen later, every second felt worth it the moment that knowing, loving smile with its shadows of a more youthful, cheery Tai hiding within, became aimed at him and only him.

“Well,” Tai finally said, glancing down at the puppy. “Guess we better think of a name for our new family member then.”

“ ** _Yes!_** ” The showering petals were a given. “Oh! Ohohoh!” Ruby waved her hand up high once she had settled back into this world’s rate of motion. “Blade!”

“He’s not a weapon, Ruby.”

“But it sounds so cool!”

“Well,” Qrow leant a voice, “How about Drooler?”

“You’re not naming it.” Tai decreed, likely thinking of all the ridiculous ones he’d given to his students over the years.

“Oh, because _you’re_ the king of naming things?” He mocked, framing Yang with his hands as explanation. He winced only slightly when his niece punched him.

“Rifle!”

“ _Still_ not a weapon Rubes.”

“Doombringer!”

“I said you weren’t naming it Qrow!”

Deep in thought, Yang offered slowly, “What about Possum?”

That actually drew them all up short, and Qrow was the one to ask, “Possum?”

“Yeah, get it?” She couldn’t keep the proud grin off her face as she lent forward, catching the puppy’s feet. “Because he’s so _paw_ -some?”

Tai’s eyes immediately lit up. “Oooh!!!”

“NO!” Qrow and Ruby cried in simultaneous horror.

* * *

Zwei.

Many, many terrible ideas and a few decent ones later, along with a lot of laughs, they eventually settled on Zwei. It seemed to meet all the requirements: Cool sounding, cool looking, sort of rhymed with Tai – which seemed appropriate with a family already full of aptly named members – and overall just had that ‘right’ kind of feel to it. The rest of the night was split between playing with their new companion, having dinner and going to the store for toys and canned food, which ended in more playing of course.

Qrow descended the steps of the second floor, having just placed the girls to bed and feeling like he needed his own as he hid a yawn behind his hand. Tai was on the couch again, lying on his side and quietly petting Zwei who was nestled in the crook of one arm. “You’re not gonna fall asleep there again, are you?” He asked as he touched down on the last step.

The mellow smile didn’t falter even as his gaze flickered Qrow’s way and replied, “Not if it’s going to make you worry.”

“I-” He began but never finished, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck.

Tai sat up, moving gingerly so as not to awaken his puppy and beckoned him over. “Come here.” Once he had, taking the free cushion beside the other, a warm hand curled over his. “I’m sorry that I’ve been such a mess these past few days.”

Qrow shrugged, saying to the couch arm. “It’s just how it is sometimes. I get it.”

Fingers caught his chin, tilting his head until he was looking into the other’s honest eyes, tone afflicted with something somber. “I get it too, how it must be for you. And I wish I could promise that someday, this’ll stop but I don’t know if it will, so I can’t.” His hand moved to brush along his cheek instead, the exceedingly tender touch relaxing some of the tightly wound tension Qrow’d been steeped in all day. “I know I don’t often say it while it’s all happening, but I do want you to know just how much I appreciate everything you do when I breakdown like this.”

Even after all these years, Qrow still had never gotten quite used to how his partner could say stuff like this with such sincerity. And like usual, he had trouble accepting them with any level of grace. “It’s just groceries and stuff. Some chores. No big deal.”

Tai was at least aware of the fact he was in love with a socially and emotionally incompetent guy, so he took it in stride. “It is for me. It makes all the difference in the world. Just _having_ you here in my life makes it one of the best parts about living it.”

He swallowed down a sudden rush of emotion, turning away to hide the heat he felt on his face. “Tai…”

A soft kiss was pressed against his temple, softer words accompanying it. “Love you. So much.”

It was almost too much, Qrow’s heart feeling fuller then he’d ever thought possible and as he faced the other, pulling him in for a passionate kiss that he hoped expressed all the mirrored feelings he couldn’t quite find the words to say, he had to wonder how the one guy who had the worst luck in all of Remnant got to be so damn lucky. 


End file.
